Noble Ann
by midnightrider.009
Summary: Ann is the daughter of a Nobleman and loyal customer to the Phantomhive Company. However, she is not your typical innocent, sweet young lady. Ann is possibly the most deviant-minded and perverted girl you will ever meet. Of course, who is the exact opposite of that? Why, young Finnian of course? Join, and observed the journeys of the impure mind!


Noble Ann

Chapter One

Why do you think people have invented definitions?

To describe.

And what do they describe?

Any words that come to mind.

"Boredom, definition: The state of being weary and restless due to lack of interest,"

That was one thing she could do- define things. And she _knew_ how to define boredom. Ann rested her head on the edge of the balcony railing. Before, the wind would have plucked at her blonde hair, but now, she had cut it all off, so all that it had left to do was slightly rustle. She tucked it behind her ear.

Why was this young girl, who could be doing so many things- riding her horse, playing chess, discussing politics with her father (Once she learned the fact that it was politics and not poly-tics.) but no. There was only one thing she possible wanted to do.

All she wanted was to watch the ships go by.

"That's the imports for Manchester…" She said to herself, pointing out the shapes of the ships and flags flying above, "And those are the furniture carriers for Father…oh…" She perked up, eyes slightly widening at the sight, "That's a new ship. I haven't seen it before,"

The flag was plain, save for a small print of an F in the middle. Ann didn't know what to make of it. It certainly didn't look like a cargo ship…

"It seems the Funtom Company's young Earl has come back," Father said, walking up behind her, "Good. I have business to discuss with them,"

Ann gulped.

Business meant…politics…which meant…

She'd have to use her brain.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"But Mootheeerrr~" Ann whined as her maid frantically tried to throw the corset on her, "I don't wanna get marrieeeed,"

Her mother tutted with her tongue and turned around, grabbing the corset from the maid and her daughter by the shoulder. Despite her struggling, our poor protagonist was still stuffed into the dreadful thing.

"Don't pretend to play all innocent with me, young lady," Her mother said, pulling the strings tight, "You are the most perverted, deviant-minded young girl I have ever met. Sometimes," She roughly tightened the strings, making her suffering daughter gasp, "I wonder where you even heard it all from,"

Ann chuckled, despite the situation, "You'd be surprised ta' know what the lads down by the shore say, Mum," What she received was a firm hit on the head.

"Does a young lady say 'ta know' and 'Mum?" She sighed as Ann nursed the wound on her head, "No manners whatsoever,"

"Yes, Mother, because when I'm captured by Pirates with my words being the only way out unless I should die and rot in a cell forever, manners are the most important thing,"

"Hush!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Despite the earlier conversation, Ann was not being married yet. That was simply a long-standing argument between Mother and Daughter. Currently poor, corset-stuffed Ann was being driven in a carriage to the Phantomhive Manor, where she and her father were to discuss….

Politics.

The carriage stopped. Her Father got out, while Ann decided to jump. Why? Because there was a puddle. She was still a girl- no. Actually her mother would kill her if the dress was ruined.

"You shouldn't jump, sweetheart," Her father said, humor in his voice. Ann laughed.

"So I should walk straight through it then?"

"Well..yes…"

They both laughed as they were greeted by a butler clad in black, from his hair to his shoes. He smiled at them, but once he stopped Ann noticed his blood red eyes. _So demonic…_she thought, _I wouldn't mind…_

"Hello, Master and Mistress Mastandrea. My Young Lord is busy, would you mind waiting for just a moment?" He said it so kindly she had no choice but to agree. Both her and her father nodded as the butler walked inside the mansion. Ann didn't mind being outside.

"A-Ahhh!" She turned sharply to see the wobbling figure of a young boy, no older than fifteen with clips in his hair. He was carrying an enormous statue, and obviously not thinking about its center of gravity.

"L-Look out!" He called as it started to fall towards them. Ann screamed and pushed her father out of the way before she dodged herself, letting the statue fall on the ground.

She panted, realizing something very important about her situation.

She had gotten her dress dirty.

She was going to die.

"I-I'm sorrryyy!" The boy cried, tears already coming to his eyes, "I-I just wanted to place it right for the Young Master, a-and it feeelllll"! He broke down and started to sob. Ann didn't know why, but she had to sudden urge to comfort this guy, even though he was older than her.

"I-It's fine," She said, struggling to bend down in the corset, "No one was hurt," When he looked up with his big eyes Ann swore she had never seen a cuter sight. _Crap_, she thought, _He's really innocent looking too…_

"You mean it?"

"Y-Yes,"

He instantly cheered up, which made her smile, "What's your name?" She asked. He looked surprised that she asked and sat up.

"Finnian," He said, "But everybody calls me Finny,"

Ann smiled, "Well, Finny, nice to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go talk about poly-tics with my father.

After she left, Finny stared after her.

"I think I'm in love…"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Okay, Ann would admit it.

Ciel Phantomhive was the epitome of cuteness.

But looks do no help with poly-tics.

Ann was bored once more.

Until she looked out the window.

"And so the economic cliff would decline greatly if this product were to-" Ann ignored her father as she saw Finny outside, chasing the largest dog that she might ever lay eyes on. Finny went back and forth, dragging the dog with him.

Finny stopped and saw her staring, and waved, his gloved hands flying around. Ann had to suppress a giggled. He looked like a downright fool!

She gave a little wave back, and noted with relief that her father hadn't caught her.

_I like you, kid,_ she thought to herself, _You're different_.

**Author's note: Okay so this was REALLY short, but it's like 3:23 AM here and I'm tired. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
